Drugged Up
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Castle on LSD, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Furbies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

**A/N Thank-you to ****mischief-manager00 for BETA reading this story :)**

Castle liked to think of himself as someone who could run faster than anyone else, knock suspects off their feet before anyone else had even caught sight of them, and shoot the gun out of someone's hand without hitting them, basically a superhero. In reality, he was lucky that he could keep up with Beckett let alone catch a suspect without so much as a bruise.

It's this thought process that led Castle to the roof of his building, clad only in his Batman boxers, red blanket tied around his neck and rambling on about saving the world from a plague of evil Furbies.

24 hours earlier…

Their suspect rounded the corner into an alleyway, running for all he was worth, Beckett and Castle hot on his heels. Their feet pounded the pavement, sweat glistening on their bodies as their breaths came out in short gasps but they kept going. He couldn't run forever. Technically they had already ran 12 blocks past forever but who was he to judge?

The man they were chasing was your average, run of the mill street drug dealer, his specialty being LSD. In other words, he was a scrawny young man with little brains, what little he did have filled with the recipe for the drug in question. He couldn't be that hard to catch, right?

The chase led them further into a district of abandoned, fire bombed buildings worth little, if not nothing, to anyone. Except apparently the suspect who led them into an abandoned warehouse with all but one of its windows smashed and floor's covered in trash. As they entered the warehouse they were greeted by the pungent smell of ammonia. It was defiantly a drug lab. Castle's lungs burned with each breath and yet he still managed to call the guy an idiot. He had inadvertently led them straight to his lab. For someone that dumb he was pretty fit Castle thought as he stopped to catch his breath, leaving the suspect for Beckett. He spotted some sugar cubes on a plate in the middle of the bench and not at all suspicious of this, his inner child rearing at the thought of the sweetness and sugar rush that would accompany it, he plucked some, putting them in his mouth hoping to gain some energy…

Beckett was gaining on the suspect as he kept turning to look behind him. She eventually got close enough to take a flying leap onto him, knocking all the air from his lounges. Wasting no time she slapped the cuffs on him before calling for a team to go over the place with a fine tooth comb. She would find evidence that he was the killer and if not at least there was one less drug dealer off the streets. It was a small victory but enough, at least for the day.

Once forensics had gone over the building, indeed finding a drug lab and Beckett had briefed the captain, she was more than ready to go home. Walking off, she found Castle outside, looking up at the sky with a somewhat distant look in his eyes. Suddenly he whipped around and shouted;

"The Furbies did it!"

Beckett's eyebrows rose skyward. She was used to Castle coming up with some pretty crazy theories but this was insane, even for him. When he got no reaction from her, he turned around and attempted to jump over a police car, falling of the hood and failing miserably. He now had the attention of everyone on scene.

"Dude, are you ok?" Esposito asked, watching the author who was currently hiding behind the car, occasionally peeking out. He then proceeded to roll, mission impossible style out from behind the car, landing on Beckett's boot clad feet. She looked down at him, concern covering her face.

"You're pretty" he said, whatever he had been doing before now long forgotten,like an absent minded child.

"Are you sure he didn't accidently get dosed with something?" Ryan suggested, earning a few nods from his colleagues. Castle was now back on his feet and circling Beckett who, to her credit, only looked slightly terrified. Castle was a five year old on a sugar rush as it was. With drugs in his system well, that was a scary thought.

"My precious" he stated before enveloping her in a tight hug from behind.

"Castle" she hissed in surprise, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hey dude, chill" Esposito said, walking up to Castle but stopping when he growled. This was not normal. Why couldn't he just space out like everyone else who got high?

"Um Castle, could you please let go? I can't breathe" Beckett said, her face beginning to turn purple.

Castle seemed amazed by this new development.

"I didn't know you could turn purple" he said, releasing her and walking around to face her.

"Do it again" he said, eyes shining like a child with a new toy.

"Uh, no" she replied, walking over to Esposito and Ryan.

"I'm going to take him home and keep an eye on him since Alexis and Martha aren't there" she said. "Can you two handle things here?"

"Yeah, sure" Esposito replied.

"Ok Castle come on, we're going home now" she called as she turned around to find him standing on the roof of a patrol car, fascinated by the lights.

He turned to her and asked "Can you pleeeeeeeeease turn them on?"

"No" she said, walking to the Crown Vic that she had brought around earlier. Castle merely looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Castle, get in" she said firmly.

"No" he huffed, making no effort to get down.

She sighed and pulled out a Snickers bar, tossing it in the car. Castle scampered down and couldn't get in fast enough. Beckett got in, locked the doors and did up his seat belt while he happily munched on his snack.

By the time they got back to his loft Beckett was ready to shoot Castle. Or herself. He had been going on and on about something but she had stopped listening, instead choosing to focus on the road. It took all of 10 minutes just to get him up the stairs and into the loft after he refused to take the lift, screaming in the middle of the lobby when she tried to shove him in. Once he was safely inside and sitting in front of the TV watching Young Justice, she locked the door and sighed in relief. She looked over at him to find him lying across the couch, feet hanging off the armrest fast asleep and snoring softly. She smiled to herself. He did look kind of cute like that. She fetched a blanket and gently laid it over his sleeping form. He looked uncomfortable is his current position but the last thing Beckett wanted to do was wake him up so she let him be, casting one last glance at him before retiring to the guest room.

She was woken from her blissful slumber by the sound of someone yelling;

"They're taking over, praying on innocent children's souls. I have to stop them!"

She glanced at the bedside clock, finding that it was 2 in the morning. She had barely been asleep for half an hour. She groaned and rolled over. The sound of the front door being wrenched open and slammed shut had her out of bed and out the door in 10 seconds flat.

She followed Castle's form all the way to the roof. Since when could he run that fast? She wondered as she stepped out into the cold night air. Castle was standing in the middle of the roof, clad only in Batman boxers with the red blanket that she had covered him with earlier tied around his neck, yelling like a complete maniac.

"The Furbies are taking over! Only I can save your helpless souls" he screamed.

She stared at him for a full minute before interrupting his ramblings.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing?" she asked the delusional author.

He turned around to look at her. She sensed a shift in his mood right before he started yelling again.

"Aha, a damsel in distress. Every superhero has a love and you shall be mine!" and with that, he strode over to her and kissed her. On the lips. Hard.

She stood in stunned silence, her brain unable to process this new development. He pulled away, smiling triumphantly.

"Lost for words?" he asked, smirk firmly in place. She glared at him. And the day ended with her dragging him by the ear to bed.

**A/N I am really not sure about this story. Please tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue.**


	2. Penguins

**A/N Just to clarify this story is set before they got together. Sorry I didn't say that earlier.**

Beckett tossed and turned throughout most of the night, unable to get the kiss out of her mind. It wasn't like their undercover kiss, full of pent up passion and lust. It had been simple and unromantic. But it was Castle…kissing her… Just thinking about it brought a blush to her cheeks and…no she would not let her mind go down that path. No wonder she couldn't get to sleep…

At six she gave up on sleep and got up to get coffee, hoping she didn't wake Castle up in the process. It was a lot easier to deal with him on LSD when he was asleep.

When 10 o'clock came around and Castle still hadn't surfaced she became worried. Reaching his room in record time, she opened the door to find Castle (who was thankfully still there) staring intently at the wall, eyes bright and wide, his head bopping as if to music despite the fact that there was none. It was a look similar to the one he gave when they went to the museum for a case. It was a look that said something was happening and he was enjoying it but she probably wouldn't. Only problem with all of this was that he was staring at a blank wall…

"Castle" she said, taking a tentative step into the room. The last thing she wanted to do was spook him and have to chase him up to the roof again. His eyes never wavered from whatever he was seeing or most likely hallucinating.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, keeping as calm as she could, hoping it would have some effect on him. No such luck.

"The tap dancing penguins" he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tap dancing pen…What?" she spluttered, stunned.

"Tap dancing penguins" he repeated, unfazed. "They have just come from throwing someone off a bridge and they needed somewhere to hide from the cops so I let them in through the window and they were happy so they started dancing"

Ok…

Her 41 year old partner of 3 years was staring at a bunch of invisible tap dancing penguins. How does one respond to that?

Taking her silence as acceptance he got up and joined the conga line of penguins who had ditched the tuxedos for bikinis and board shorts and started to conga.

Beckett stared, her jaw hitting the floor at lightning speed as her partner went around the room, legs out to the sides, bum in the air and arms alternating between being in front of him and in the air. He looked kind of like a crab trying to be a spider and it was quite a sight.

She only snapped back into reality when he went into the living room and started moving furniture around, knocking over several items in the process.

"Um, Castle, what are you doing?" a still stunned Beckett asked. She was only slightly terrified of the answer.

"Clearing the dance floor" he replied from behind the couch.

"For what?" she asked.

"Ballroom dancing" he said, still intent on his current task.

"With the penguins?" she questioned.

"Of course Beckett" he replied, rolling his eyes at her.

There was no way that could end well…

…..

She had to admit, it didn't go as badly as she thought it would. Watching Castle twirl around to invisible music had been pretty funny. And the film of his version of Ballet would make excellent blackmail material. After several falls he had convinced her to dance with him, saying that the penguins were too short (at least they weren't giant tap dancing penguins) and she agreed because she didn't want him getting hurt (least she have to explain that to his family.)

They had danced around the room to the music that he hummed in her ear. They were both surprisingly good, a fact that probably had something to do with their partnership and the amount of time they spent with each other. Either way she enjoyed it (not that anyone was ever going to find out.)

Well, that was until the penguins had decided to switch to break dancing and Castle tried to copy, spinning on his head and falling, immediately wondering why he had a headache. She had rolled her eyes at him before making him pancakes, something that she knew would cheer him up, all the while pushing back thoughts of when he had done this for her, having her back when she needed it. His smile at the end had defiantly been worth all the trouble.

She looked down at the man asleep on her lap, sunlight streaming through the window and hitting his hair and she longed to run her fingers through it. He had wordlessly curled up on the other side of the couch, as close to her as he could get without actually touching her. She had given into temptation (because he had looked absolutely adorable) and let him rest his head on her lap.

She smiled to herself, enjoying the moment knowing that no matter what happened they would always be there for each other.

…..

After a 2 hour nap Castle was back to being crazy. He had been going on and on about it not being who they thought it was and them being in danger. Beckett had no idea what he was talking about but whatever it was seemed important to him so she kept her quiet and let him be.

At least until he started filling water balloons with dishwashing liquid.

"Castle, what are you doing?" she asked, watching him from her position on the couch. She was getting very sick of asking him that. The answers were not always pleasant.

"Preparing for battle" he replied. This sent up red flags for Beckett.

"What battle?" she asked, careful to keep the worry out of her voice.

"The battle with Thug Penguin" he replied, as if that was totally normal.

"Thug Penguin?" she questioned.

"Didn't we tell you?" he said, turning away from his task. Beckett was only mildly concerned as to who 'we' referred to.

"Tell me what?" She asked, walking over to him.

"They all saw the man going over the bridge but none of them actually did it" he said.

"So they aren't murderous penguins?" she asked.

"No but Thug Penguin is and since they are all witnesses he is coming after them" he replied. Good to know, she thought.

"How do you know it was him?" she asked, starting to scare when she realised just how much of this was making sense to her.

"Because he is the only one strong enough to have done it" Castle said simply.

"Are you sure? Someone could be framing him" she suggested.

"Hmm, it's possible" he said, thinking aloud.

…..

After interrogating several penguins (with Castle asking the questions since Beckett couldn't actually see them) they had a murder board set up and were both looking at it, deep in thought.

"The circumstances don't add up" Beckett said.

"Hmm. Thug Penguin has no motive" he replied.

Both pairs of eyes went wide and they turned to each other saying;

"I know who the killer is!"

Beckett gave him a small smile before saying;

"Ballerina Penguin?"

"Yep. The victim wouldn't let her dance with the New York Ballet Company and it turns out that Ballerina Penguin has a temper and in a fit of rage she threw him off the bridge. The sweet little penguin in the pink dress was really a killer, hiding her heart of ice behind her dances…" he trailed off, deep in thought. Apparently the LSD hadn't hindered his ability with words. Beckett studied his strong jaw and baby blue eyes, getting lost in the moment.

Castle then snapped out of his trance and shouted;

"She must be arrested!" and bolted out of the room, leaving a stunned Beckett in his wake.

…..

After dinner and a Buffy marathon Beckett had the hard task of getting Castle to bed.

"Ok Castle, bed time" she said, getting up and stretching.

"But I want to know if the Vampire Penguin gets killed by the Vampire Hunter Penguin and her friend Spiky Haired Penguin" he whined.

"Um Castle, there are no penguins on Buffy" she said slowly.

"Yes there is, right guys?" he said, looking around the empty room.

"See, told you"

Rather than arguing Beckett agreed and took him to bed, tucking in each of the invisible penguins upon his request. She had gone to leave but he begged her to stay until he fell asleep so she did, waiting until he was before pressing a light kiss to his cheek and walking out, missing the smile that he gave her.

…

Beckett was once again woken from her must needed slumber by the sound of the bedroom door being wrenched open. She had no time to react as she was hit by a very large weight, knocking the air from her lungs. Castle then got up, preparing to jump on her again when she shouted

"Castle, what the hell?"

He immediately recoiled at her tone, looking at the ground like a sad little boy whose candy had been taken away.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Her face softened slightly but she didn't apologise because he had just woke her up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice and settling in her delicate features.

"I'm scared" he said, looking up at her with big blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Of what?" she said, getting up to stand in front of him.

"Vampire Penguin" he replied. She would have laughed had he not looked so dejected.

"You know my Mum and I used to have horror movie marathons and afterwards we would build a pillow fort to sleep in and curl up together" she said, smiling sadly at the memories.

"Could we?" he asked, unsure.

"Of course" she replied.

They wordlessly gathered armfuls of pillows and blankets as they made their way to Castle's room, building the fort with ease.

Castle immediately fell asleep, a side effect of the drug, curling up to Beckett's side. She let him, knowing that it was what he needed. She slowly drifted off to sleep, unconsciously cuddling into him.


End file.
